


Kakashi’s Closet – Epílogo – Otras historias acerca de ti – / Extras I y II

by inner_angel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_angel/pseuds/inner_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sakura fue en busca de un secreto, sólo para descubrirse a sí misma como el mayor de los misterios]</p>
<p>Aquí están para fácil lectura y en toda su gloria pornográfica, las escenas censuradas del epílogo del fic Kakashi’s Closet, publicado en ffnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakashi’s Closet – Epílogo – Otras historias acerca de ti – / Extras I y II

**Kakashi’s Closet – Epílogo – Otras historias acerca de ti – / Extras I y II**

Aquí están para fácil lectura y en toda su gloria pornográfica, las escenas censuradas del epílogo del fic Kakashi’s Closet, el cual puedes leer en su totalidad aquí: <http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4091816/1/Kakashis-Closet> 

**Kakashi’s Closet - Epílogo (Extra I)**

**-III- (continuación)**

 

(…)

“¡Pervertido…!”

“¡Oh, esa es la palabra mágica!” dijo el Kakashi a sus pies, subiendo las manos rápidamente por sus muslos.

“Mmn, seguro lo es…” confirmó el Kakashi a sus espaldas, mientras deslizaba las manos sobre sus senos, besándole el cuello sin reparo.

El copyninja sonrió con malicia ante el delicioso espectáculo de sus dos bunshin con una muy sorprendida –pero sorprendentemente adaptable– Sakura, cuyas medias protestas eran más por guardar apariencias que por falta de ganas de participar.

Acercando una silla a la cama, Kakashi se sentó cómodamente, bebiendo de la infusión descartada en sorbos pequeños mientras la acción comenzaba a tomar verdadero calor frente a sus ojos. El Sharingan giraba regularmente, registrando en detalle todo lo que, eventualmente, iba a experimentar él mismo en cuanto deshiciera el jutsu.

Kami-sama, en algún lugar, le favorecía sin duda.

“Kakashi, ya basta… por favor…”

“¿Quieres que me detenga?” preguntó, sólo por cortesía.

La respuesta quedó prontamente sellada con un beso oportuno y preciso de su bunshin que le robó las últimas protestas. Aún en esa situación, Sakura no era fácil de doblegar cuando se trataba de dejarle explorar sus _perversiones_ , como ella las clasificaba. Sin embargo, y para la mayor mortificación de la pudorosa kunoichi, una vez que comenzaba la acción, ni ella misma podía detenerse aunque quisiera hacerlo. Para Kakashi todo era cuestión de tener paciencia y elegir el momento justo para demostrarle las ventajas de perder todas sus inhibiciones con él.

La modesta resistencia de Sakura sólo lo hacía todo más interesante.

Y los últimos vestigios de esa resistencia estaban reflejados en la forma en que se revolvía, atrapada entre sus dos clones, como si quisiera escapar y sus esfuerzos resultaran ser aún más excitantes y debilitantes para ella.

El bunshin a sus espaldas restringía los movimientos de la parte superior de su cuerpo atrapándola entres sus brazos mientras masajeaba sus pequeños senos, pinchando unos pezones endurecidos y sensibles a toda caricia. Con labios expertos estimulaba sus gemidos a base de besos regados por toda la extensión de su cuello y con susurros indecentes en su oído. El segundo bunshin inmovilizaba sus piernas, sujetándola por detrás de sus rodillas y dejando el delicioso sexo completamente expuesto a las maniobras expertas de una lengua ávida y unos dedos inquietos.

Kakashi se relamió los labios, el recuerdo del sabor de Sakura en su boca torturándole tanto como el olor cargado de sexo que ya saturaba el ambiente de la pequeña habitación. Sus sentidos hiper-sensibles estaban siendo abusados por el erotismo travieso de hacer realidad una fantasía sexual que sólo un shinobi podía ejecutar y contemplar al mismo tiempo. Esta tenía que ser una de las razones por las que el kage-bunshin no jutsu era una técnica vedada y confinada al pergamino prohibido. ¡Otra que le debía a Obito y su Sharingan!

De repente, Sakura comenzó a gemir con más fuerza, empujando sus caderas hacia el bunshin a sus pies en un intento evidente por maximizar el placer de su primer orgasmo. La rapidez con que había llegado era síntoma de lo mucho que le gustaba la situación, así insistiera en negarlo. Kakashi sonrió complacido al ver el menudo cuerpo transpirado y sonrosado sacudiéndose con los espasmos del éxtasis. Su propia erección palpitaba de gusto deseando salir del confín de sus pantalones para hacerla suya de una vez, pero sucumbir ahora a la tentación de tomarla echaría a perder lo que tenía planeado para ella.

Mientras la kunoichi recuperaba el aliento el afortunado bunshin entre sus piernas se ponía de pie frente a ella. Saboreando con descaro unos labios empapados de sus flujos, comenzó a desvestirse con lentitud y exponiéndose a unos ojos verdes velados por la pasión, que seguían cada movimiento con ansiedad.

Al mismo tiempo el bunshin a sus espaldas reanudó sus atenciones, esta vez deslizando una de sus manos hasta el bajo vientre, jugueteando con el ligero vello rosado que rodeaba los labios y estimulando con suaves caricias el centro nervioso escondido entre sus pliegues. Sakura apretaba sus puños y se mordía los el labio inferior, como tratando de contener el impulso de darse la vuelta y tomar el asunto en sus manos.

Finalmente el bunshin se subió la cama posicionándose enseguida en cuclillas entre las esbeltas piernas. Tomándola de las caderas la levantó con facilidad hasta alinearla con su erección. Por su parte, el otro bunshin se encargó de asegurarla por codos, forzando sus brazos hacia atrás y obligándola a erguirse un poco más, arqueando la espalda hacia el frente. Así quedó atrapada de nuevo entre ambos, sentada en el regazo de uno y con los hombros apoyados en el pecho del otro, sin poder moverse libremente y sometida al nuevo tormento preparado por sus captores.

Y para Sakura, esta situación se clasificaba entre las peores formas de tortura jamás concebidas. No en vano había dos cosas que ella detestaba con locura y Kakashi le estaba dando a probar de ambas en un sólo bocado: perder el control de las cosas y tener que esperar. El copyninja dejó la taza vacía a un lado y se reacomodó en su silla, la picardía brillando en sus atentos ojos dispares. Claro que, las dos cosas que más le molestaban eran también las dos que más excitaban a su kunoichi, él no tenía la culpa de eso, desde luego. Y viendo como marchaban las cosas ya no podía tardar mucho en quebrarse. El hermoso rostro enrojecido y sudoroso estaba mostrando una mezcla de irritación y placer que señalaban claramente el límite de su escasa paciencia.

Por su parte Sakura, sin poder moverse, sólo podía recurrir a morderse los labios para contenerse, tratando de no ceder ante la presión de Kakashi. ¡Oh, ella sabía bien lo que él estaba haciendo! Quería doblegarla, verla desesperada rogando por más, pidiéndole que se la metiera de una buena vez y hasta el fondo con ello. ¡De ningún modo lo iba a complacer! Tenía que resistir, pensar en otras cosas, distraerse de lo que ocurría entre sus piernas. Pero sus ojos estaban irremediablemente pegados de un pene deliciosamente firme que se deslizaba entre sus pliegues con fuerza, frotándose a ratos de su hinchado clítoris y luego haciendo presión contra la entrada de su vagina sin llegar a penetrarla. Así una y otra vez, calentándola hasta que el dolor punzante de su sexo se hizo tan insoportable, tan terrible...

¡Por Kami que iba a arrancarle los testículos lo mínimo!

“¿Por-por qué me haces esto?” preguntó corta de aliento, luego de un par de minutos más de agonía.

“¿Hacer qué?”

“¡Soy yo la que está haciendo las preguntas!”

“No estas en posición de hacerlas, me parece…” para confirmar sus palabras vino una  penetración rápida y profunda que le arrancó un grito de sorpresa a la kunoichi. Pero tan pronto estaba adentro como ya había salido de nuevo, dejándola, claro, doblemente insatisfecha.

“¿Por qué me torturas así?” gimió frustrada.

“¿Te disgusta?”

“¡Me desespera… y me dan ganas de matarte!”

“Hm… eso no es bueno, no”.

Sakura atravesó una mirada asesina en su dirección. Lo que no era bueno para ella era seguir complaciéndole en todas sus perversiones.

“Tal vez necesitas aprender a ser más paciente” concluyó con su mejor tono de sensei insufrible.

_¡Paciente un cuerno!_ pensó irritada mientras se mordía la lengua para no gritar. No se podía ser más frustrante y exasperante que el copyninja, excepto si le multiplicabas por tres. La kunoichi se revolvió en su sitio tratando de zafarse, pero el agarre era implacable en brazos y piernas, y de seguro estaban dejándole sendos moretones que tendría que curar al día siguiente si quería ir a trabajar sin pasar vergüenza.

Mirando de un lado a otro buscó una salida, una distracción, una señal divina, cualquier cosa que la librara de aquel suplicio dulce pero terrible a la vez. Pero ya era tarde. No le quedaba nada por hacer. Ya no podía resistirlo más. Lo necesitaba. Lo deseaba con absoluta desesperación, y el tener que admitir lo mucho que toda la situación le ponía era tan denigrante como excitante y enloquecedor. ¿Por qué hasta el sexo tenía que ser tan complicado con Kakashi?

“P-por fa-vor…” la respiración laboriosa cortaba la vergonzosa admisión de derrota.

“¿Cómo dijiste?”

“Por favor… sensei…”

“¡Oh, otra palabra mágica!” susurró el bunshin a sus espaldas mordisqueando su oreja mientras el otro bunshin procedió a penetrarla de inmediato con una desesperante lentitud, hasta clavar toda su generosa masculinidad en ella. Sakura casi se corrió del puro alivio que sintieron sus músculos internos ante algo sólido en lo que descargar la corriente nerviosa que le ocasionaba la incesante estimulación.

Era el momento de imprimir otro ritmo a las cosas, pensó Kakashi disfrutando de su pequeña victoria. Sakura quería acción, y ahora la iba a tener, por partida doble.

Sólo pensarlo y sus bunshin entraron en acción. Sin detener el ritmo pausado de sus envestidas, el travieso clon se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, invitando a Sakura a montarle con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. El agarre en sus brazos se aflojó y la kunoichi no perdió tiempo en hacer uso de su nueva libertad, apoyando los brazos sobre el provocativo pecho, acariciándolo sin tapujos y balanceando sus caderas hasta encontrar la posición justa. Con renovado vigor comenzó a moverse, arriba y abajo, trazando círculos amplios y tomando el control absoluto de la situación.

Tan ensimismada estaba en lo que hacía que no notó cuando Kakashi metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó algo que enseguida arrojó al bunshin a sus espaldas. Unos momentos después y el mencionado clon se había desecho de toda su ropa y se acercaba desde atrás para participar en la acción.

Reanudando las caricias sobre sus senos, Sakura arqueó la espalda y se recostó contra el bunshin, agradeciendo la estimulación adicional pero sin perder el ritmo de sus caderas. Cuando una mano traviesa atrapó la suya y la llevó al punto de unión entre ella y el otro bunshin la kunoichi tembló visiblemente de placer. Era tan sensual tocarse de ese modo a sí misma, sentir como su sexo era invadido por completo, expandiéndose en torno a la deliciosa erección sobre la que ella se dejaba caer a placer.

¡Era demasiado! Sakura lanzó su cuerpo hacia adelante de nuevo, aferrándose al cuerpo bajo el suyo, tratando de aumentar el ritmo frenéticamente. ¡Estaba tan cerca!

Entonces un par de manos se aferraron con fuerza a sus caderas y en lugar de ayudarla en el desesperado movimiento la detuvieron, al tiempo que otro par de manos la tomaba de ambas las muñecas y forzaba de nuevo sus brazos contra su espalda, impidiéndole efectivamente moverse.

Sakura estaba a punto de protestar violentamente la interrupción cuando fue empujada con brusquedad hacia abajo, su pecho completamente apretado en contra del cuerpo del bunshin. A sus espaldas, el otro clon agarró sus dos muñecas con una sola mano, asegurándolas al final de su espalda y dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo en ellas para inmovilizarla. La kunoichi lo veía de reojo, arrodillado y apoyado contra ella. Entonces no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en lo que pasaba cuando sintió unos dedos cálidos y aceitosos deslizarse entre sus nalgas hasta la abertura de su ano.

Como un rayo Sakura giró el cuello en dirección a Kakashi, que continuaba sentado en la silla, sonriendo placidamente, como si lo último que estuviese pasando por su cabeza en ese momento fuese la palabra sexo.

“¡NO!”

“¿No?”

“¡KAKASHI!” la molestia en su voz era evidente pero el copyninja parecía no darle mucha importancia a sus protestas.

“Si no quieres continuar puedes soltarte tú misma cuando quieras, mis clones no están usando chakra”.

“¡No estoy bromeando, Kakashi!” advirtió en un gimoteo completamente erótico a los oídos del copyninja.

“Yo tampoco…”

Sakura cerró los ojos. Dos dedos ya estaban dentro de ella, lubricándola y preparándola con movimientos circulares, hundiéndose más y más con cada vuelta. La sensación de incomodidad era terrible pero si algo, eso la excitó mucho más de lo que hubiera creído posible (y de lo que iba a admitir). Los músculos de su vagina se apretaban en espasmos ansiosos e irregulares alrededor del miembro clavado en su sexo y por reflejo, en los dedos que acariciaban lo que era hasta entonces territorio virgen. Con todo ello estaba tan húmeda y tan caliente, que podría correrse allí mismo si no estuviera a la vez irritada y avergonzada por estar cediendo de nuevo. La kunoichi giró el cuello para ocultarle su rostro al copyninja y pudo jurar que le escuchó reírse por lo bajo.

“Relájate, Sakura”.

Su voz le llegó al tiempo que los dedos abandonaban su tarea y eran reemplazados por la presión inconfundible de una erección. ¡Una sólida y enorme erección! ‘ _Es demasiado grande, es demasiado grande…’_ la kunoichi comenzó a cantar mentalmente entre el pánico y la excitación a medida que la incomodidad comenzó a bordear el umbral del dolor.

“Si no te relajas va a doler” el bunshin advirtió con suavidad, ya a medio camino de lograr su cometido. Sakura encontró la recomendación irritante pero obedeció tanto como pudo. En pocos segundos había terminado.

Los dos estaban adentro.

El bunshin soltó sus muñecas y se dejó caer sobre su espalda, cubriéndola de besos y caricias en hombros y cuello, mientras el otro clon hacía lo propio, atrapando su rostro con ambas manos y besándola profundamente.

Entonces todo se sucedió rápido y bajo la mirada atenta de Kakashi quien ya había sucumbido a la necesidad de atender su propia erección, metiendo una mano en sus pantalones.

Los dos bunshin comenzaron a moverse, embistiéndola al mismo tiempo, cada penetración ganando en velocidad y fuerza. Con ello, Sakura sentía que se partía en dos y se lo hacía saber a todos sus vecinos gritando al máximo el éxtasis que la estaba atravesando como una flecha ardiendo clavada en su vientre. Era demasiado intenso el estar así, completamente llena hasta el tope, entre dos cuerpos deliciosamente masculinos que no paraban de estimularla. Sentía sus propios flujos escurrirse entre sus muslos, el roce sensual y excitante de sus pieles, la presión doble contra las paredes de su vagina, la estimulación increíble que parecía tocar cada punto nervioso en su cuerpo. En poco tiempo se sacudió con el orgasmo más escandaloso y obsceno de toda su vida, profiriendo toda clase de maldiciones mientras se aferraba a los últimos resquicios de placer.

No había nada más en el mundo que los límites de su propio cuerpo y el enceguecedor placer post-coital que la derrumbó.

Sus convulsiones fueron seguidas por las de los dos bunshin que no se hicieron de rogar. Uno primero y otro después, la llenaron de su semen, embistiéndola sin piedad hasta quedar completamente exhaustos y perfectamente satisfechos.

Fue entonces que Kakashi se puso finalmente de pie, acercándose a la maraña de cuerpos sobre la cama, con la respiración tan agitada como la de ellos. En algún punto se había desecho también de su ropa, su mano masturbando la erección entre sus piernas con experticia y algo de apremio.

Obedeciendo una orden silenciosa, los bunshin procedieron a separarse con cuidado de una exhausta Sakura, que quedó tendida sobre la cama mirando a su amante y a sus dos copias con una expresión de absoluta satisfacción, que casi bordeaba la de revelación divina. Los ojos velados, la piel sudorosa y sonrosada, los labios entreabiertos, el sexo hinchado y enrojecido, bañado en el flujo de ambos. Kakashi estaba en el paraíso. No se podía pedir mucho más.

“Kakashi…”

El copyninja saltó sobre ella enseguida, colocándose entre sus piernas al tiempo que plantaba un beso lánguido y profundo que fue respondido con avidez, las manos enredadas en la cabellera plateada animándole a más. Asiéndola de la cintura con una mano la penetró en un movimiento limpio que rompió el beso y les hizo arquear la espalda de gusto a ambos.

El copyninja estaba al límite de su resistencia, por eso su ritmo fue poco menos que vertiginoso, golpeando con fuerza en contra el apretado infierno de su pequeña kunoichi. Otra señal silenciosa y los bunshin se disolvieron, golpeándolo con fuerza con todas las experiencias que hasta hacía momentos tan solo había presenciado. Cada gesto, cada sensación, cada pensamiento, cada segundo del éxtasis experimentado doblemente se mezcló en su mente sacudiendo todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo y desencadenando así su propio orgasmo, violento y explosivo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó bañar por la sensación increíble de poseer a Sakura como nadie más podía hacerlo.

Completamente desgastado de energías, se dejó caer como un plomo sobre el cuerpo de la kunoichi, quien enseguida le abrazó comprensiva, acariciando su espalda y dejando una hilera de besos en su hombro, cuello, y cuando Kakashi sacó el rostro de la almohada, en su boca.

“Eres un tonto, sabes” dijo la kunoichi con una risilla malvada en los labios. Era su turno de estar indefenso en sus brazos y el copyninja estaba bien seguro de que ella no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de vengarse de algún modo de él.

“Eso me han dicho” comentó distraído, acomodándose mejor en el abrazo.

“Un día de estos te vas a provocar un infarto con estos malabares. No te estás haciendo más joven, Kakashi…”.

El copyninja sonrió satisfecho. Dos podían jugar a ese juego.

“Tal vez tengas razón… Considerando tu juventud, la próxima vez serán tus bunshin”.

“¡¿Qué?!”

“Con unos tres o cuatro estaría bien para empezar”.

Sakura balbuceó un par de incoherencias en su confusión. ¡Cómo rayos había terminado metida en este nuevo predicamento!

¡Oh, ella y su enorme boca!

 

_-Siete meses después-_

Dos kage-bunshin perfectos se erguían orgullosos a la luz de una tarde calurosa y despejada en el Konohagakure. El rostro de Sakura estaba contraído en concentración, las gotas de sudor en su rostro eran testimonio del esfuerzo sostenido que estaba haciendo por dominar la nueva técnica de multiplicación que tenía un par de semanas estudiando.

_¡Esta vez si!_ Se animó a sí misma mentalmente. Hasta ahora, crear y controlar un bunshin no había resultado ser ningún problema para sus habilidades. Más de uno en cambio, estaba resultando ser frustrantemente complicado. ¿Cómo rayos podía Naruto controlar a cien?

“¡Bien, bien Sakura-chan!” le animó el susodicho con una de sus sonrisas de alborotador patentadas. “Ahora asígnales tareas diferentes, algo sencillo, y déjalos ir”.

Sakura se concentró, ordenando sin palabras a uno caminar hacia el bosque y al otro a sentarse en el suelo. ¡No podía fallar con algo tan básico!

“¡Aghhhhhhhhhh! ¡No, no, así no es!” chilló Naruto llevándose las manos a la cabeza ante el espectáculo de sus dos clones comenzando a convulsionar y desmoronarse en el sitio. “Estas tratando de controlarlos y no puedes. ¡Tienes que darles independencia!”

“¡Eso intento!” contestó igualando la frustración en el tono de su compañero. Pero pedirle que no los controlara era como pedirle que se arrancara una pierna y la dejara andar sola. ¡Así no funcionaba ella con un demonio!

“Eres demasiado estricta, Sakura-chan. ¡Tienes que relajarte, divertirte!” Naruto hizo una de las extrañas poses que comenzaba a copiar de Jiraiya-sama, sin duda tratando de ejemplificar el concepto de divertido y equivocándolo por completo con el de ridículo.

“Yo soy divertida…” murmuró entre dientes. ¿Qué tiene de malo gustar de diversión controlada y asistida?

“Tal vez…” comenzó el rubio, no por primera vez en ese día, “si le pedimos ayuda a Kakashi-sensei…”

“¡Ya te dije que no quiero que se entere!” replicó rápidamente, evitando la mirada de su compañero.

“¡Y yo sigo sin entender por qué tiene que ser secreto!” se quejó frustrado, haciendo poco menos que una pataleta. “¿Qué no están saliendo juntos ustedes dos?”

Ese comentario se ganó el que Sasuke, absorto como estaba en pulir su espada, se tomase la grave molestia de volverse a ver a su rubio compañero, incredulidad escrita en todos sus movimientos.

“¿Y tú qué me ves?” le increpó mosqueado.

Ya no venían más densos que Naruto, ¡eso seguro!

 

-o- -o- -o-

 

**Epílogo (Extra II)**

**-III- (continuación)**

 

Kakashi sólo podía decir, sin lugar a dudas, que algo andaba mal.

Sus afinadísimos instintos ninja –siempre alerta– le informaron de ello enseguida, incluso antes de que su mente estuviese por completo despierta.

Irritado por ver su sueño interrumpido, el copyninja se concentró de mala gana en sus alrededores, tratando de averiguar –sin despertarse realmente– lo que estaba sucediendo. Empujando sus sentidos aletargados pudo comprobar que era muy temprano, el amanecer apenas rompiendo en el horizonte a juzgar por la cantidad de luz que se filtraba por entre sus parpados. El aire fresco cargado del olor a rocío le informó de las ventanas entreabiertas, de la llovizna nocturna, del fin de la primavera. Todo estaba por demás, silencioso.

Con nada concreto después de la primera exploración, la única conclusión lógica a la que pudo llegar era que, al menos, no se encontraba una situación de peligro inminente. En esos casos él se despertaba como si le dieran un pinchazo en la base de la espina dorsal y estaba sobre sus dos pies antes de abrir los ojos por completo.

Por ahora todo se reducía a un insistente cosquilleo al fondo de su cerebro, la sensación sin fundamento de que algo se aproxima; la aprensión ante una potencial situación desconocida y fuera de su control.

Kakashi se volvió boca arriba con lentitud, empujando las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas hasta zafarse. De inmediato, su cuerpo descubierto y desnudo echó en falta el calor a su lado.

_‘¿Dónde estaba Sakura?’_

Cómo respondiendo a sus pensamientos, enseguida sintió el menudo cuerpo sentarse a su lado en la cama. ¿Por qué se había despertado entonces? Nada inusual parecía estar pasando. Tal vez este era uno de esos _achaques_ de los que Gai siempre le advertía que su eterna apatía adulta le traería como consecuencia.

Desde luego que él no estaba TAN viejo todavía como para tener achaques, ¿cierto?

Incluso con esa nueva preocupación dando tumbos en su adormilada mente, el copyninja se rehusaba a abrir los ojos y arruinar una mañana perfecta. Así que para satisfacer su curiosidad sólo le quedaba recurrir a...

“¿Sakura?”

Su nombre se le escapó, seguido de un suspiro cuando sintió como la kunoichi apartaba los cabellos de su rostro con dulzura.

“¡Shhhh!” con un dedo sobre sus labios le silenció, transformando el gesto en una caricia al deslizar los dedos por su mejilla y enredarlos en los cabellos siempre desordenados en la base de su cuello.

Se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo, hechizado con la deliciosa caricia cuando sintió otra mano suave de dedos cortos cerrándose entorno a su muñeca izquierda, llevando su brazo hacia arriba, sobre su cabeza. Luego, otra mano alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo… ¡oh, también del derecho!

_‘¿Cuántas manos tiene Sakura?’_

Entonces, Kakashi decidió por fin que ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para abrir los ojos. Para su sorpresa encontró que estaban siendo bloqueados por una venda en ese mismo instante.

“¿Pero qué…?”

“¡Shhhh!” repitió. “No pasa nada, Sen-sei…”.

¡Oh, vaya que sí pasaba! Ese canturreo tan particular, el honorífico, la voz ahogada en una exhalación excitada…

De nuevo sus afinadísimos instintos ninja tuvieron a bien informarle que esta era una _potencial situación desconocida_ que realmente iba a disfrutar.

“¿Sakura?”

La respuesta de la kunoichi esta vez fue levantarse, sus leves pasos sobre el suelo la alejaban de la cama. Una silla siendo arrastrada le permitió a Kakashi adivinar que ella se había sentado un par de metros de distancia de él, mientras dos pares de manos le tenían firmemente agarrado de manos y pies, dejándole completamente inmóvil. Considerando la fuerza que Sakura era capaz de manejar, no ponía en duda que no iba a poder moverse ni dos milímetros sin su permiso.

Ahora, ¿qué puede hacer un hombre decente cuando su pareja le restringe en la cama para abusar de él?

Kakashi no tenía idea pues la decencia no era su estilo, así que se encogió mentalmente de hombros, listo para sacar el mayor provecho posible.

“¿Acaso piensas portarte mal, Sa-ku-ra-chan?” canturreó emocionado.

“¡No tienes ni idea!”

“Hmm…”

Con una amenaza como esa –y considerando las muchas ideas en la pervertida mente del copyninja– la mañana se ponía cada vez más prometedora.

Entonces, un tercer par de manos se plantó con firmeza sobre su pecho, tomando impulso para sentarse sobre él. De inmediato fue obvio que el bunshin que le montaba estaba completamente desnudo y deliciosamente mojado donde más importa. Los otros dos bunshin, uno sentado a sus pies y otro de rodillas junto a su cabeza, estaban de seguro en las mismas condiciones.

Kakashi se relamió de puro gusto.

“¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo Sen-sei? Eres tú quien ha estado portándose muy-muy mal” dijo el tercer bunshin casi susurrando, marcando cada una de las silabas con cuidado al tiempo que arrastraba las uñas lentamente sobre sus pectorales, llevándole justo a su umbral de dolor.

“Soy culpable y merezco un castigo sin duda” admitió, sintiendo como se ponía cada vez más duro de pura anticipación.

“¡Lo reconoce sin ningún arrepentimiento!” regañó el bunshin a sus pies, mientras le masajeaba ambas piernas hasta las pantorrillas sin soltarle realmente. “Tendremos que trabajar duro para cambiar eso”. Kakashi dudaba que hubiese algo en este mundo o en el próximo que le hiciera arrepentirse de ninguna de las acciones que le habían llevado a su presente situación: en la cama, completamente desnudo, con tres bunshins a punto de hacerle papilla.

¡Este era el paraíso prometido al final de todos los Icha Icha!

De pronto uñas afiladas estaban clavándose dolorosamente en sus pectorales, sus piernas y sus biceps y él inhaló rápido conteniendo el aliento hasta que la punzante incomodidad fue remplazada por tres pares de bocas, besando y lamiendo donde antes habían maltratado sin piedad.

Segundos después volvieron a atacarle, esta vez mordiéndole. Sus tetillas fueron el blanco de dos de los bunshin mientras el tercero se había movido hasta la cara interior de su muslo derecho, separando sus piernas sin soltar el agarre, mordisqueando con fuerza cada vez más arriba. Tan pronto el dolor se comenzó a volver insoportable, de nuevo los besos sustituyeron el agravio, con las caricias calientes de lenguas traviesas.

El contraste entre su piel ardiendo, maltratada y húmeda de besos, y la temperatura fresca de la habitación era extrañamente agradable y excitante. Un hombre como él podía perder la cabeza rápidamente de ese modo, sometiéndose a la voluntad de tres bunshin torturándolo y premiándolo con dolor y placer. Cerró los puños apretando las sábanas cuando una nueva ola de dolor le tomó por asalto.

Lo que hacía todo más frustrante, pero no menos placentero, era que le habían quitado el sentido de la vista. Para un hombre tan visual como él, era una verdadera agonía no poder ver –y registrar– con todo detalle lo que sus otros sentidos le informaban: labios húmedos, lenguas ardiendo, fragancias florales mezcladas con sexos excitados, respiraciones agitadas y latidos a destiempo.

Otro latigazo de dolor y Kakashi arqueó la espalda en anticipación al placer increíble que vendría después.

Era difícil, pero mentiría si no dijera que en el fondo le excitaba mucho dejarse dominar de ese modo y comprobar hasta donde podía llegar Sakura en su venganza. Porque esto era una venganza sin duda, por todas y cada una de las veces en que él la había sometido, obligándola a confrontar sus propias perversiones y dejando que sus bunshin se la tiraran a placer.

Luego de meses de espiarla practicando la técnica kage-bunshin con la desatinada ayuda del par de atolondrados que tenía por compañeros de equipo, el copyninja llegó a pensar que no lo lograría nunca con cada estrepitoso fracaso que presenciaba.

La moraleja, decidió Kakashi mientras se mordía los labios para no gemir de dolor y gusto a la vez, es nunca subestimar a una kunoichi ofendida… y claro muy, muy pervertida, lo admita o no.

En ese momento todos sus esfuerzos por contener sus reacciones se vinieron al suelo cuando sintió una boca cerrarse sobre uno de sus testículos, mordisqueando y luego succionando con fuerza. El bunshin que le montaba abandonó la tortura de sus tetillas y se volvió para ayudar en la tarea.

Despacio, entre ambas lamieron cada centímetro de sus testículos, recorriendo con sus lenguas toda su longitud de su pene y peleándose por chuparle primero. Más que un gemido, Kakashi ahora gruñía de gusto todas las atenciones a su palpitante erección.

“¿Quieres ver, verdad?” el bunshin restringiendo sus manos le susurró al oído, el aliento cálido acariciando su cuello.

“¿Es una pregunta retórica?” logró articular.

Ignorando su sarcasmo, el bunshin le atrapó enseguida el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes, succionando con fuerza y al mismo ritmo de los bunshin entre sus piernas. 

“¿Quieres ver como te la comen?” repitió.

La verdad Kakashi mataría de buena gana por un vistazo, nada más.

“Yo ya estoy toda mojada viendo como te la chupan, sensei. ¡Se ve tan rico!”. Esos susurros indecentes en su oído le estaban calentando más si ello fuese posible para un hombre frente a las puertas del infierno mismo. Así que sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer ante semejante declaración.

“Déjame tocarte…” ordenó.

Sin más preámbulo, el bunshin guió una de sus manos hasta el sexo hinchado y caliente que demandaba atención. De inmediato sus dedos se pusieron a trabajar, colándose entre los pliegues y arrancándole un gemido largo y desesperado con el primer contacto. Con experticia pasaba repetidamente la superficie rugosa de su dedo pulgar sobre el endurecido clítoris, mientras sus dedos índice y medio jugaban con la apretada entrada penetrándola un poco y volviendo a salir. El bunshin no tardó en agitar sus caderas masturbándose contra su mano, buscando prolongar el contacto, apretando su otro brazo en un agarre cada vez más doloroso a medida que se acercaba al orgasmo.

El premio a sus esfuerzos no tardó en llegar. Tan pronto hizo que el bunshin se corriera sobre su mano, ella levantó un poco la venda sobre sus ojos. Un latigazo de puro placer le golpeó desde la base de sus testículos hasta la nuca ante la imagen que completaba el calor que le consumía la entrepierna.

En ese momento los dos bunshin estaban pegados a su erección como sanguijuelas, chupando una de cada lado, de arriba abajo, como si sus bocas fueran una sola, rodeándole por completo, sus lenguas tocándose sensualmente cuando llegaban a la punta y se peleaban por lamer cada curva y protuberancia con abandono. Sin aviso, ambas abandonaron la lucha de sus lenguas y se detuvieron para compartir un beso profundo, y su erección dio un brinco ante el espectáculo. El copyninja no podía estar mas duro, los testículos contrayéndose otro tanto, obligándole a apretar dientes y puños para no correrse allí mismo.

“Tóquense para mí” ordenó sin aliento pero con autoridad suficiente para hacer que los dos bunshin rompieran el beso y obedecieran enseguida, entre risillas traviesas que prometían más maldades. De rodillas una frente a otra, con los pezones rozándose ligeramente, reiniciaron el beso, unas manos estrujando nalgas tersas y redondeadas, las otras masturbando y pellizcando, haciendo que más exclamaciones ahogadas subieran de volumen en la habitación

“¡Oh sensei, Te sigues portándote muy mal!” dijo el bunshin a su lado. “Mira como te estás mojando solo”. Varias gotas de pre-semen brillaban ya sobre su estómago y en la cabeza de su pene, como perlas esperando ser robadas.

Un violento vacío en el estómago fue su reacción ante las miradas hambrientas de las dos Sakuras que se detuvieron a verle.

“Ahora tendremos que limpiarte muy bien, ¿no?”, declaró una antes de lanzarse sobre su estómago mientras la otra se dejó caer para darle una lamida lenta, saboreando su semilla con una sonrisa. Luego comenzó a poner presión con la punta de su lengua en el pequeño orificio que coronaba de su pene, tratando de extraer más de su esencia. Si el copyninja tuviera que confesar un punto débil, era justo ese. La sensación era demasiado intensa y le obligó mover las caderas involuntariamente, la desesperación ganándole hasta que el bunshin le engulló por completo.

Kakashi no pudo contenerse más y en un par de embestidas se corrió en la boca del bunshin, golpeando contra su garganta, el calor y la succión haciéndole estremecer hasta descargarle por completo de toda la energía acumulada hasta entonces.

“¡Oi, yo también quiero!”

El copyninja abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a los dos clones besándose de nuevo, compartiendo visiblemente su semen mientras entrelazaban sus lenguas.

Si fuese físicamente posible hacerlo tan pronto, Kakashi estaba seguro de que se hubiese corrido de nuevo.

Entonces, por fortuna o maldición, la venda estaba de nuevo en su sitio. “Parece que tendré que castigarte un poco más”. El bunshin a su lado había comenzado a moverse sobre él, pasando una pierna sobre su cabeza e inmovilizando con las rodillas ambos brazos.

“Cómeme el coño, Sen-sei”

Antes de siquiera poder recuperar del todo el aliento para contestar, el bunshin se sentó sobre su cara dejándole sin otra opción más que obedecer. El primer contacto le supo a gloria, el olor de Sakura siempre le ponía a mil y poder por fin saborearla era otro premio que no pensaba desperdiciar. Pasando su lengua con pereza de principio a fin entre sus pliegues, el copyninja disfrutó de los jugos que la empapaban, abusando sus labios, su clítoris y penetrándola con su lengua tanto como podía. Y ella respondía maravillosamente, sus músculos contrayéndose, sus caderas empujando cada vez con más violencia. Enseguida Kakashi redobló sus esfuerzos, comiéndole el coño a su bunshin como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Al mismo tiempo, los clones entre sus piernas volvieron a las andadas, entre más murmullos y risas traviesas. Una mano se cerró sobre su pene aún erecto, guiándole con experticia al interior de una vagina caliente como las brasas de una fogata, haciéndole gruñir del puto gusto.  

Con movimientos controlados y penosamente lentos, el bunshin comenzó a montarle  mientras el otro se ocupaba en separar bien sus piernas, posicionándose entre ellas. Entonces comenzó a lamer desde sus testículos hasta lo que podía alcanzar de su pene cada vez que la otra Sakura se levantaba lo suficiente para permitirlo.

“¿Sabes cuantos hombres tienen erecciones durantes sus exámenes físicos de próstata?” inquirió sin detener sus atenciones.

La pregunta no se registró verdaderamente en su cerebro hasta que sintió un dedo imposiblemente húmedo presionando contra su entrada. “Al menos un 92% según las más recientes estadísticas”. Le informó el bunshin entre sus piernas, con su mejor tono profesional, mientras su boca estaba demasiado ocupada siquiera para contestar.

“Es muy normal que ocurran incluso eyaculaciones pues la estimulación directa sobre la próstata tiene efectos muy intensos para un hombre, independientemente de su voluntad”.

Su voluntad definitivamente no estaba en contra cuando un par de dedos llegaron hasta dicha próstata y comenzaron un delicioso masaje que, de algún modo logró ponerle más duro, sus testículos contraídos al máximo a punto de reventar por segunda vez.

Claro, aun en su estado de sobre-excitación, con un bunshin sentado en su cara, otro sobre su erección y otro penetrándole el ano con dedos ágiles, el copyninja encontró el poder mental suficiente para deducir enseguida que él también quería jugar ese juego.

Liberando sus manos de la restricción distraída del bunshin gimiendo todas las caricias de su lengua, Kakashi aprovechó para hacer a un lado la venda y con la vista deliciosa del trasero redondo y bien contorneado de Sakura, la penetró por el ano con uno de sus dedos, mientras su otra mano le masajeaba una nalga, dando un nuevo ritmo a las envestidas de sus caderas.

La estimulación era demasiado intensa, y Kakashi estaba luchando una batalla perdida por prolongar el placer lo más posible antes de correrse. Que Sakura fuese capaz de utilizar su extenso conocimiento médico para darle placer le ponía, vamos que le ponía a punto de estallar y no era el único.

Fue entonces que reparó en los gemidos nada discretos que venían de algún lugar a su derecha. De reojo pudo ver a la verdadera Sakura revolviéndose en la silla, la cabeza vuelta hacia atrás perdida en el placer que se daba a sí misma.

En realidad, revolverse era poco.

La kunoichi tenía la mano entre sus piernas abiertas, la piel brillante de sudor y encendida de placer, los dedos de los pies encogidos tratando de aguantar el asalto de la experiencia más erótica de su vida. ¿Cómo podía Kakashi resistir hacerle este tipo de cosas a ella? se preguntó vagamente mientras frotaba su clítoris con dedos temblorosos tratando de encontrar algún alivio. Estaba tan mojada, tan excitada, que ya se había corrido dos veces y el dolor en su sexo no hacía sino aumentar exponencialmente, volviéndola loca con el deseo y la necesidad de ser llenada a tope.

Sakura ahora lo entendía por fin.

¡Esto no era una venganza, esto era una tortura!

“Sakura”.

Al oír su nombre, dicho con una voz seria que demandaba atención absoluta, volvió su rostro hacia el espectáculo frente a ella, su mirada enfocándose con dificultad en el rostro de Kakashi. Le tomó varios segundos aún entender lo que veía: la venda estaba hecha a un lado y todos los clones se habían detenido y ahora la miraban con atención.

El copyninja tendió una mano hacia ella.

“Sakura” repitió.

“¿Qué está pasando?” la kunoichi le ignoró, azorada, cerrando las piernas y sentándose más derecha en un intento por recuperar su dignidad. “Continúen con lo que estaban haciendo”. Los tres bunshin la miraron con algo de compasión, pero más que nada divertidos con su evidente predicamento.

¿Cómo podían obedecer a Kakashi más que a ella misma?

“…traidoras”.

“Sakura, ven aquí…”.

¿A quién coño quería engañar? Ella misma no podía resistirle cuando le hablaba así, con una necesidad oculta bajo el poder de su voz ronca por el placer.

Sakura se levantó, tambaleándose un poco mientras sus clones se movieron a un lado para hacerle sitio en la cama. Kakashi la seguía con la mirada bicolor, poniéndola más caliente si cabía con su escrutinio.

“Quítatelo todo” ordenó.

Sakura no necesitó de más instrucciones. Se desnudó en tiempo record mientras Kakashi permanecía tendido boca arriba, aparentemente tranquilo pero con la tensión de alguien preparado para saltar de la cama y devorarla en cualquier instante. Tan pronto sus pantis tocaron el suelo, el copyninja la tomó de un brazo y la haló hacia sí, volteándola en la cama y penetrándola de una sola embestida.

Sakura gritó, el ritmo frenético diciéndole que él estaba tan desesperado como ella se sentía. Con las manos en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, Kakashi forzaba sus piernas juntas y hacia atrás con todo su peso, aumentando la estimulación y el roce en la estrechez entre sus piernas a límites increíbles.

“Deshaz-el-jutsu”, la tensión en la entonación de sus palabras daba cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones de aguantar mucho más la explosión inminente de su orgasmo. Y ella tampoco.

Sakura obedeció enseguida con un “Kai” de voz ahogada.

Nada en la vida hubiera podido prepararla para la ola de placer la golpeó como un tsunami envolviéndola y robándole la facultad de respirar. El mundo estaba girando sin control, su visión una explosión de luces y destellos que la enceguecieron por completo, desorientándola. Gritó como nunca lo había hecho, hasta que la voz se le quebró dejando su garganta adolorida. Los músculos de su vagina se contrajeron rítmicamente al punto en que sintió dolor y placer en una mezcla explosiva, apretando con fuerza la potente erección golpeando contra su sexo sin descanso, llenándola del calor de la esperma que se derramaba con tiros certeros en su interior.

El orgasmo fue largo e intenso, cediendo poco a poco con espasmos que la agitaban al borde de uno nuevo, pero que no llegaban por falta de fuerzas para perseguirles. Sakura sintió que casi perdió el conocimiento por unos segundos, el mundo a su alrededor difuso y ajeno fuera de los límites de su propia piel. Cuando logró abrir los ojos y enfocar algo se encontró con el rostro sonriente del copyninja, quien la tenía bien asegurada ente sus brazos, mirándola con más malicia de la que debería ser legal.

“Hmm, alguien ha estado haciendo su tarea me parece…”

“¡Cállate, tonto!” reclamó con un puchero. Las cosas no habían salido como las había imaginado inicialmente, con un copyninja suplicándole compasión y rindiéndose ante la superioridad de sus malvados bunshin.

“Ya que dominas el Kage-bunshin” continuó el jounin, “hay un par de cosas más que podemos probar…”.

La verdad se le veía francamente ilusionado, los ojos bicolores brillando igual que cuando pasaba frente a una tienda de libros eróticos en rebajas.

“Ahora me explico porque esta era una técnica prohibida” refunfuñó resignada, luchando inútilmente por contener la sonrisa en sus labios.

Venganza o tortura, ganarse a este hombre era sin duda, el más placentero de los castigos.

  

\- o -

“Es muy tarde…”.

“Siempre llegan tarde”.

“No Sakura-chan, ella siempre llega de primero”.

“Llegaba…” Sasuke se tomó la grave molestia de corregirle, irritado porque después de año y medio de continuos retrasos de la kunoichi, Naruto aún la esperase a tiempo. Como si en su atolondrada mente aquella niña de doce años tan disciplinada como superficial e inútil, no hubiese cambiado en nada.

“Bah, no es culpa suya… ¿Por qué se le tiene que pegar sus malas mañas sólo porque salen juntos?”

No hacia falta especificar que se refería a su pervertido, exasperante y eternamente flojo, sensei. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, sin enfocar nada en particular. No era su asunto, claro, pero la verdad le intrigaba bastante cómo dos personas tan distintas e improbables podían permanecer juntas por largos períodos de tiempo sin asesinarse.

“¡Me estas escuchando, Teme-e-e-e!”

Era mera curiosidad profesional, claro.

“¿Qué quieres, dobe?”

“¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Ya casi nunca la vemos desde que logró la técnica Kage-bunshin”. Naruto parecía genuinamente agitado con el tema –para variar– mientras que a Sasuke ya le parecía casi un milagro que llegaran a verla siquiera fuera del hospital, considerando lo “ocupada” que la mantenía el copyninja fuera de su horario laboral.

Cuando un inusual silencio se extendió entre ellos por más de un minuto, Sasuke levantó la vista, seguro de que su escandaloso compañero había caído fulminado lo menos para estarse tan callado. Pero Naruto estaba todavía con vida, rascándose insistentemente la barbilla, el ceño fruncido indicando que pronto se le fundiría el cerebro si no paraba de pensar.

Finalmente se dejó caer al suelo frente a él con un chillido de frustración.

“Sasuke… ¿Por qué crees que Sakura estaba tan empeñada en aprender esa técnica? No es el tipo de jutsu que generalmente le interesa”.

Vale. Eso sí que le dio pausa al Uchiha. Justo cuando pensaba que ya nada en la vida podía volver a sorprenderle…

“¿Estás seguro que entrenaste con Jiraiya-sama?”

“¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?”

“Tac-tac-tac”

No, Sasuke realmente no quería saber nada más…

**-o- -o- -o-**

 

**NDA** : Gracias infinitas por leer y que la fuerza del Icha-Icha les acompañe siempre! ~♥

 


End file.
